


La sombra del poder

by Disturbo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Danger, Pokemon, Short Story
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disturbo/pseuds/Disturbo
Summary: Darkrai es un ser temido por todos pero, ¿cuál es realmente su historia?
Relationships: Cresselia/Darkrai (Pokemon)





	La sombra del poder

Abrió sus ojos en aquel claro, el mismo de siempre. Se acercó al pequeño charco que había a su lado y miró su reflejo. Este le devolvió la mirada, una mirada acusadora a la que ya estaba acostumbrado. Immediatamente se apartó y se deslizó hacia los oscuros árboles. Ya ni siquiera su refugio le permitía escapar, huir de sí mismo, de los demás. Traía dolor a las personas allá donde fuese, un dolor profundo que a diferencia de sí mismo, no se iba. Pero él no quería dañar, él no quería que las personas lo viesen como un ente que trajese la desgracia consigo, y mucho menos quería ser uno. Internamente, no paraba de castigarse, de odiarse, y de intentar reprimirse, pensando que protegía su frágil alma.

La hija de la luna sabía lo que le atormentaba. Ella intentaba ayudar mostrándole felicidad y alegría, pero todo lo que él podía ver era como las destrozaba con sus propias manos. Huía de nuevo a su claro, dejándola entristecida por no poder ayudar a su hermano. Con el tiempo ella dejó de intentarlo y él se volvía cada vez más y más agresivo. Parecía enloquecido, como si algo hubiese tomado su ser y lo hubiese hecho suyo. Cada vez que salía de su refugio era peor que la anterior. La hija de la luna sabía que tenía que actuar, pero la impotencia se apoderaba de ella, pues al fin y al cabo, ese ser de destrucción sigue siendo su hermano.

En el claro, él vuelve a armarse de valor y se acerca al charco. La misma mirada inculpadora aparece de nuevo, pero esta vez él no retrocede. La culpa y el arrepentimiento son abrumadores, pero sabe que ha de resistir, no puede seguir alimentando al mal que lo habita. Visiones de pena y desolación le atrapan, obligándolo a seguir mirando al charco. Mientras tanto, su hermana desciende del cielo y se aproxima a él, preocupada. Él se da cuenta y se aleja, asustado. Cuando ella continua acercándose, no aguanta más y echa a volar, abandondando el refugio.

Comienza la caza.


End file.
